littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker20
is the 20th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Rinsho loses his ability to transform into Silver Striker after being knocked out by Kataktis and the AceStriker are on verge to defeat. He finds help in the unlikeliest of his fans and is able to gain his strength back-along with new powers, thanks for Gear, who comes back to rescue them from Kataktis' last resort. Major Events *The AceStrikers performs a new team attack, Striker Four Stars Tornado. *Since Silver Striker's powers are lost, Rinsho revealing himself that he was chosen by Gear as a sixth AceStriker to join alongside Miyuki and her guardians. **However, Ryoma gives Rinsho all of the Cosmo Crests they earned so far, putting Rinsho's wish over Miyuki's, and he uses it to wish to become a AceStriker once again and gains new powers. *Silver Striker's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *Gear, who presumably killed by Azazel, returns to life and saves Miyuki and her guardians for the first time, much for Rinsho's joy. *The AceStrikers meet Cybergeddon, who attacks them for the first time, but Hawk and Gear shows up and teleport them away before anything serious happens. *The Garoular, Touboe Blade and Touboe Shield make their debuts. *Ryoma and Rinsho appear to reconcile because of Miyuki's mistakes. *Touboe Rifle and and Striker Silver Full Moon Fortissimo are performed for the first time. *Captain Kataktis has finally killed by Silver Striker, and the horsemen trio were arrested. *The last red Garou shard has obtained, but still need to be granted the Moonlight Armour's full awakening. Synopsis After Itaru's group manages to defeat all of the Testament and Catastrophe army in Moscow, they are approached by Hakuto, who informs them that Silver Striker was actually Rinsho himself and loses his power to Kataktis. Rinsho said that he meets Gear when he travels through the Cosmo Dome. Gear trained him in order to join the AceStriker and he cannot gain his power as Silver Striker without his mentor to save the universe and his fans. When Itaru realizes that Rinsho need their help, Victor comes to tell them that Miyuki had kidnapped by Kataktis and Ryoma is chasing after him, prompting the AceStrikers to search for her. Upon learning that Miyuki and Ryoma are trapped in another dimension, Hakuto calls the team to the Cosmo Dome to combine their feelings of wanting to help Rinsho. Meanwhile, Ryoma is overwhelmed by Kataktis, who took his chance and start to torturing him in front of Miyuki to force him to know where the Super Electron Saints' location. Ryoma refuses to tell and Kataktis keeping humiliate him, Miyuki screams at him to stop because she refuses to give up for people and tells Kataktis to kill her instead of Ryoma, sending him into despair. Just as Kataktis is about to kill Miyuki, the AceStriker and Rinsho manage to break into the territory with Hakuto's help. As the AceStriker attempt to fight off Kataktis and Limbo, Ryoma gives Rinsho all of his earned Cosmo Crests as apology for his actions, wanting to put Rinsho wish before his own since Hamon FC won over Seien Gamma last. Kataktis fused with Limbo to the beast form and overwhelms the AceStrikers one-by-one. With enough crests to complete the Cosmo Record collections, Rinsho decides to put his desire to save everyone over just Gear saving him and makes a wish to gain the power to protect his friends and Miyuki. His wish has granted for Gear, who returned to his life to rescues Miyuki, the AceStrikers and his friend Hawk and grants him the Garoular, allowing him to transform into Silver Striker once again, this time with the new weapons; Toboe Blade and Shield. With amazing power and speed, Silver Striker overcome Limbo, forcing to Kataktis to reverse back to normal. Kataktis is shocked after he thought that Gear got killed and is fake. Kataktis prepares to delivered his last blow on Miyuki, but Silver Striker combines his weapons into Touboe Rifle, this new Final Striker kills Kataktis once and for all. Now as red Garou Shard restored from now-dead Kataktis, the three horsemen prepares to fights in respond for their leader's death and attempts to attacks the AceStrikers, but is stopped by Gear, who attempts to reason with King Rodimus, but Cybergeddon replied that Azazel is thought that he killed Gear, forcing the AceStriker to retreat when Cybergeddon arrests the trio for their failure. As Miyuki decide to put together a party to celebrate their safe return, Ryoma and Rinsho keeps the friendship in mind together in order to win the World Cup. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Captain Kataktis *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Cybergeddon *Haisha Monster: Limbo Secondary Characters *Gear Trivia *No second round of mecha robot battle during this episode. *Silver Striker joins the title screen. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime